xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Master Dashi
Grand Master Dashi 'was the legendary Xiaolin Dragon and the only person that defeated Wuya 1500 years ago. According to the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, Dashi was the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. He was mentioned in the first episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of A Thousand Miles", telling the tale of how he trapped Wuya in a puzzle box 1500 years ago. At his side was Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, with the latter eventually turned evil by Hannibal Roy Bean in exchange for immortality and super-strength. History Grand Master Dashi used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. After he imprisoned her in a wooden puzzle box, he got Dojo to hide the Shen Gong Wu around the earth to maintain the balance between good and evil. It is also likely that in creating the Shen Gong Wu he created Mala Mala Jong. His reasons for the Sapphire Dragon and Mala Mala Jong is still unknown. Role in the Show When Wuya regained her power by Raimundo, Omi traveled to the past to get another Puzzle Box from Dashi. When Omi was looking for him, he found a sleeping man on a hay pile wearing a bamboo hat over his face. Omi was trying to tell him who Dashi was but he didn't care. However, Dojo comes in and blows his cover, revealing him to be Dashi. He challenged Omi to a Xiaolin Showdown in which the reward was the Puzzle box. The way to win the Showdown was simple, but done in a way to teach Omi a lesson; retrieve a pebble from Dashi's hand. He said that he challenged him in a Xiaolin Showdown for two reasons: # It was funny to him and Dojo # To learn to suspect the unsuspected. Omi could not open the box upon first trying and asked him why. Dashi told Omi it will open when it needs to. Omi asked Dashi if he knew a way back home, but as he didn't have any time traveling Shen Gong Wu anymore, he told him that he would need to figure it out on his own. So Omi froze himself, with the Orb of Tornami and came back into the present. Later in the future, Raimundo realized that his friends are the most important thing to him, so he opened the box, releasing Dashi's ghost. Dashi saw Wuya and said "Wuya!, the years have not been kind". He flew through her, transforming her into a ghost, and sucked her into the Puzzle Box. Relationships Chase Young and Master Monk Guan During the war with Wuya, Dashi fought alongside the two. It is a possibility that they were his students due to Chase Young's mastery of martial arts. When Chase Young turned to the Heylin side, it is unknown how this affected Dashi and Guan. It is likely that Dashi continued to train Guan and hide the Shen Gong Wu around the Earth with Dojo. Dojo Dojo was Dashi's dragon in his day and the two were very close. Dojo helped Dashi hide the Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. It is also implied that Dojo was brought up by Dashi, which he implied in the episode "Pandatown" where he states, "This is the part of town Master Dashi never let me play in." It is unknown how Dojo reacted when Dashi died. Wuya Dashi and Wuya shared a very complex relationship. It has not been revealed how the two first met. However, despite the fact the two were mortal enemies, Wuya seemed to have a good sense of respect for how he dressed. She once stated to Raimundo, "He was always was a fool; a smart dresser, but a fool." This also implied she knew him prior to their war with each other, which would also explain why Dashi spoke in a smug and childish tone when he talked to her. Through Xiaolin legend, they had become the symbols of good and evil (Xiaolin and Heylin) -- Dashi representing good and Wuya representing evil. Omi When Omi traveled to the past with the Sands of Time, Dashi showed a friendly disposition toward him and demonstrates confidence in him after hearing his story. The two have no other contact besides the short moments during time travel. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Xiaolin Magic: Dashi was the most famous user of Xiaolin Magic and as he became a Xiaolin Grand Master, his Xiaolin Magic skills were formidable. He had several magical abilities such as: **'Magic Object Creation:' He could create objects with magical abilities, like the Shen Gong Wu or Wuya's Puzzle Box. *'Enhanced Speed:' Dashi's agility was beyond the human limits. He was able to fight many opponents and when defeating one of them, he could reach another one within seconds, able to fight a large number of enemies within several seconds. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Dashi was able to avoid several attacks from Rock Creatures, unharmed. *'Superhuman Durability:' He could withstand several energy blasts from Wuya, such as one that sent him through a whole forest and him stand up immediately. *'Tiger sense:' He could sense his opponents without using his eyes. Abilities *'Grand Martial Arts Master' He was the most skilled martial artist of the world and the only Grand Master that ever existed. He could defeat several opponents simultaneously and wisely win an opponent more powerful than him, Wuya, by using her only weakness. *'Repel the Beast' This was a skill that could defeat Chase Young in his lizard form. This technique allowed someone to fire powerful concussion blasts of chi from his fists. He passed this technique to Guan who used it effectively in the series. Appearance Dashi's skin was a pale yellow. He wore black and white robes and, at times, a bamboo hat. Dashi looked a lot like Omi in that his skin was a similar shade of yellow, which implied that he might be a distant relative. Battle Record Did You Know...? * Dashi (大师) means great master ''in Chinese, revealing his rank as a Grand Master. ** Humorously, this makes his full title rather redundant, being "Grand Master Great Master". * His yellow complexion and voice are reminiscent of one SpongeBob Squarepants, whom Tom Kenny is most well-known for providing the voice for. * His lax demeanor in spite of legendary status is similar to the character Zeekeeper from the 2013 video game, ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, albeit to a much friendlier degree than the latter. Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters